Drabble Central
by isaacswolfsbane
Summary: A collection of drabbles for challenges around ffn.
1. OWLs

**O.W.L.s**

This was it, the day Hermione had been waiting for the whole year – the day she got her O.W.L. results. Everyone expected her to get straight O's, but Hermione genuinely wasn't sure how she'd done. She'd aced every other test throughout the year, but these were her O.W.L.s, these were different.

Hermione had been unbearable for the last few weeks. Since her last exam she had been a bundle of nerves going over every exam and working out where she'd gone wrong. As she sat waiting for her results, she couldn't help but to go over the worst case scenario's in her head.

Just then she heard a scratching at the window and looked up to see a large tawny owl. Opening the window she let the owl in and it dropped her results on the table.

Picking up her results, she felt the knots in her stomach tighten. After turning the envelope over a few times, she decided to get it over with and ripped them open. As she took them in her heart sunk, she'd only got nine O's. She'd got an E in Defence Against the Dark Arts. _So much for getting straight O's._

* * *

**Words: **197

* * *

**This is for;**

_**Journey Through Hogwarts Challenge;**_

_Write a drabble under 200 words about someone who is anxious about something._


	2. Bakery

**Bakery**

Fred took a deep breath and let out a sigh. He loved the smell of the bakery near his house. Well, he loved the smell of any bakery really but this one just a little bit more than the others because it was his. He didn't own it, but it was near _his _house. It was where he'd first bumped into Hermione again since she left Hogwarts. It was where her finally plucked up the courage to ask her out. He had so many memories here. That was why it was such a shame that the owners had decided to shut it down.

When he'd first moved into a place of his own, it had just been a simple bakery but over time, with some suggestions from Fred who frequented there, they'd decided to turn it into a bakery/café. It had always been where he got his fresh bread, where he got cakes if it was someone's birthday or he'd had a particularly stressful day and so he'd become quite friendly with the owners. But even that couldn't stop them from shutting down. Over the last year they'd steadily been getting fewer and fewer customers, leaving only him and Hermione as regular visitors and the occasional passer-by to actually go in. It was a shame, but he knew why they had to shut down.

"Hey, Fred," Martha said from behind the counter, a smile on her face as she greeted her favourite customer, "What can I get for you today?"

"I'll have a couple of brownies for now, and can you bring the usual over for Hermione and me when she gets here please, Martha?" he asked with a smile. She nodded and Fred went to sit at a table by the window looking out at the familiar streets in front of him. It really would be a shame when this place was gone.

* * *

**Words: **314

* * *

**This is for:**

_**The Minefield Challenge;**_

_A1 - Bakery, Brownies._


	3. Here We Go

**Here We Go**

Lucy let out a sigh; she had planned to get her History of Magic essay done in the Library over lunch, however the Weasley appetite had taken over and instead she had decided to do it in the Great Hall as she ate. This turned out to be a mistake, however, as she noticed Electra Helstrom, a girl in her cousin Dominique's year that Lucy knew her cousin hated, enter the room with her arm around Dom's best friend Luke and wearing what looked like his jacket.

Right on cue, she saw Dominique stand up from the Gryffindor table and march toward her. _Here we go, _she thought to herself as she saw the hatred in her cousin's eyes.

"Who the _fuck_ does she think she is?" Dom practically yelled, causing multiple heads at the Ravenclaw table to turn and stare at her.

"Oh calm down," Lucy told her cousin, giving her a look that said 'shut up and sit down' before turning back to her essay.

"Yeah fine," Dom said as she took a seat next to her, "but look at her! She doesn't have to look so bloody smug."

"You do realise she's only doing this to make you jealous, right?" Lucy said matter of factly, still trying to concentrate on her essay for Professor Binns even though she knew it was hopeless, "She knows you like him and she is a Slytherin after all."

"Yes, but look at her! She's wearing his _jacket_!"

"So what? She's wearing his jacket, big deal. It's not like she's wearing his pants! Although you couldn't tell unless you got her trousers off and somehow I doubt you'll be doing that…" Lucy trailed off, she knew she wasn't helping but maybe it would get rid of her cousin.

Looking at her, Lucy could tell she shouldn't have said anything. By the look on Dominique's face it was more than likely she was about to march over there and pull the girl's trousers down just to check. However, looking across the hall Lucy saw what had Dominique so bothered. Electra was shoving her tongue down Luke's throat, and Luke didn't seem to be resisting.

At this point she felt Dominique stand up next to her, and watched as she marched her way over to the snogging couple. _Here we go, _she thought to herself again before putting her essay away with a sigh and following her cousin.

* * *

**Words: **404

* * *

**This is for:**

_**Team Competition;**_

_Lucy Weasley, "It's not like she was wearing his pants!"_

**_Minor Character Bingo Challenge;_**

_Dominique Weasley, Jealousy._

**_All Those Characters Challenge;_**

_Dominique Weasley._


	4. Help

**Help**

"Mum, I'm scared," Hermione sighed as she sat down on her parent's sofa.

"Hermione, dear, can I be blunt?" her mother asked, "You are your own person and an incredibly strong one at that. Fred is an idiot if he can't see how in love with him you are. Take the initiative and ask him."

"But mum, surely he'd want to ask me? You know him, it would have to be a huge spectacle," Hermione laughed.

"Hermione, you asked me to advise you and that was it: you propose. Okay?"

"Okay, Mum," Hermione agreed before settling in with her tea.

* * *

**Words: **100.

* * *

**This is for;**

_**Hogwarts Writing Club;**_

_Round 1 - Advise._


	5. Do Something

**Do Something**

"I hate her! She's absolutely vile!" Ginny threw her hands up in exasperation. "Not to sound like Hermione or anything, but how on earth does she expect any of us to be able to pass our exams? We need to do _something._"

Ron stared at her. How was he supposed to deal with this? First Hermione started going on about getting Harry to start up a secret group to practice defence, and now Ginny.

"...I mean, it's okay for me because I'm only in my fourth year, but this is your O.W.L year, Ron."

"Oh, go bother someone else about it, Gin. It's not like I can do anything about it."

Ron received a rather scathing look from Ginny before she stood up and walked away. He was trying to work out when exactly Ginny had started to sound like Hermione when he was startled out of his thoughts by a hand falling roughly on his shoulder.

"Bloody hell, Fred!" Ron looked up at his brother who was looming over them.

"You look like a startled hippogriff, mate," Fred laughed as he moved to fill Ginny's now vacant seat. "Where's Harry and Hermione?"

"Hermione's in the library and Harry's got another detention, one every day this week." The expression on Fred's face dropped as Ron said this.

"The weekend too?" Ron nodded and Fred grimaced. "Angelina's going to bloody kill him."

Fred sat in silence for a moment. Ron almost thought that Fred was going to leave, but he started talking again.

"We need to do something about that bloody woman."

"What are you planning?" Ron sat up straight, the almost gleeful expression on Fred's face making Ron slightly excited.

"Just you wait and see, little brother. All I can tell you is that Umbridge's year is going to be hell."

Ron chuckled as Fred left, suddenly feeling a lot more confident and more willing to get Harry to agree to running the group Hermione had thought of.

* * *

**Word Count: **330.

* * *

_**Hogwarts Funfair Event - Horse Race;  
**__1995._

**_Hogwarts Funfair Event – Ring Toss;  
_**_Character Guess: Ron Weasley  
__(expression) Bloody hell!  
__(creature) Hippogriff_

**_The Valentine-Making Station;  
_**_Picnic Basket Sticker: Write about Ron._


	6. Mug Shopping

**Mug Shopping**

"You want to what?" Ginny stared at Hermione, face the picture of confusion.

"I want to go mug shopping," Hermione replied, forcing a smile onto her face.

"Mug shopping?"

"Yes. I want to go and buy some new mugs. Is that so hard to believe? I'm moving into a new flat, and I need to get my own things."

"Well, yes, but—"

"Ginny, look." Hermione let her mask fall, deciding to be frank. She looked down at her lap, playing with a bit of thread from her skirt as she spoke. "You and I both know this is about more than just the move, but please, do this for me. The only mug I had from home broke last week and every other thing in this place reminds me of Ron."

Hermione looked up, Ginny's face was full of understanding.

"How are you?"

Hermione sighed. "I can't stop crying. I feel sick even thinking about it. It was all my fault, and I know it was, but I… I'd thought about it myself, you know."

Ginny let out an audible gasp. Hermione sped up, scared that if she stopped speaking the words would die on her tongue and she'd never get the truth out.

"There's someone at work—I'm not telling you who, Ginny, so don't ask—and, well, I'd thought about leaving Ron for him on more than one occasion." She looked down and started playing with the thread on her skirt again. "I never cheated—I never even thought about cheating—but, well, the thought was there, you know? Then to find out that Ron had found someone new, that he'd _almost _cheated. It broke me."

Hermione felt an arm around her shoulder and leant into Ginny.

"Let's go mug shopping!" Ginny was trying to be cheerful, but Hermione could see right through it.

* * *

The shopping took hours. She and Hermione had been in too many shops to count. They had bought plenty of things for the new flat—plates, bowls, cutlery, and even a new dining room table—but she hadn't been able to find a new mug she'd liked. Ginny had bought two mugs herself; both white with a big gold letter. They had been beautiful, and when she saw that there was only one G and on H left on the self, it had been obvious that she was destined to buy them. She did so sneakily, though, so that the matching mugs didn't upset Hermione any further.

Ginny felt like giving up, certain that Hermione was never going to find a mug, and was about to suggest they go home when Hermione gasped, staring at the window of the charity shop they were passing. Sitting in the centre of the display was a large green mug with a silver handle that had a wonderful spiral design.

"Ginny, I've found it!" Hermione exclaimed, running into the shop.

Ginny, startled by the suddenly animated Hermione, wasn't sure how to react and was about to follow Hermione into the shop when she ran out again, clutching a bag to her chest and the biggest smile on her face that Ginny had seen in months.

"What's got you looking so happy?" Ginny asked with a laugh.

"Oh, Ginny, they're perfect!" Hermione even sounded happy. Ginny wondered how on earth a mug had made her this happy, but she didn't dare say anything in case it upset her again.

"They?"

"Yes! There was two of them, a matching set. Look how beautiful they are." Hermione reaching into her bag and carefully handed one of the mugs over to Ginny.

She looked at the mug. It was beautiful, sure, but Ginny didn't understand what had made her so happy until she looked at the handle a little closer. What Ginny had originally thought was just a pretty spiral design was actually a snake. It twisted up the side of the mug forming the handle, and the head dipped low into the cup itself.

Suddenly, Ginny understood why Hermione had been so reluctant to tell her who the person at work was that she had feelings for—it was Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Word Count: **683.

* * *

**This is for:**

_**Hogwarts Funfair Event – Horse Race;  
**__Mug._

**_The Valentine-Making Station;  
_**_Hair Bow Sticker: Write about a platonic friendship between two women._


	7. Chocolate Fudge Cake

**Chocolate Fudge Cake**

Scorpius stared down at his plate wondering why he'd ever decided that swimming competitively was a good idea. Well, he knew why—he'd always loved being in the water, so why not attempt to turn that into a career?—he just hated the strict diet that came with it.

He looked longingly at the chocolate fudge cake covered in cream on his sister's plate before turning back to the almost flavourless sorbet on his own. Scorpius had to keep telling himself to be good, but his mind was engaged in the biggest battle of good versus evil he'd ever known.

* * *

**Word Count: **100

* * *

**This is for:**

_**August Event: Diving – 3M Springboard;  
**__Forward 2 Somersault Pike Position 1 Twist (3.0) – Write about good and evil meeting._

_**The Valentine-Making Station;  
**__Cupcake Sticker – Write about dessert._

_**Greek Mythology Category Competition;  
**__Hecatoncheires: Write a drabble of exactly 100 words. No more, no less, no exceptions._

_**Social Media Competition;  
**__Twitter Character Limit – Fic must be 140 words or less._


	8. To Find A Date

**To Find A Date**

"What are we going to do about this wedding, Freddie? We can't go without dates!" George said as he paced around their room.

"We could always take each other as dates?"

"We did that last time. We can't do the same thing or people will think we're boring!"

Fred sat down on his bed before falling backwards onto it. "True, and you'd only make me be the girl again."

The two of them were silent for what felt like hours, both trying to think up of a fun way to get dates.

"I've got it!" Fred shouted, sitting upright with a sparkle in his eye. "How do you fancy a challenge?"

"You know I'm always up for a challenge. What is it, exactly, that you're proposing we do?"

"I reckon we should pick each other's dates. Pick someone for the other to ask out that's going to be a challenge for them." Fred was smirking, he already knew exactly who he would pick for George to ask.

"Deal! Are there any restrictions?"

"No restrictions, anyone you want."

"Okay, and what's the forfeit?"

"You have to take Aunt Muriel as your date."

George grimaced before looking at Fred, a glint in his eye that hadn't been there before. "Hermione."

"What?" Fred spluttered.

"You need to take Hermione to the wedding."

"But she's dating Ron!" Fred exclaimed.

"You said you wanted a challenge, Freddie," George said with a smirk. "Now who do I get?"

It was Fred's turn to smirk. "Seamus Finnigan."

George's face fell. "But he's straight…"

"He's bi, actually."

"And you know I like him!"

"It's meant to be a challenge," Fred told him.

A determined look fell across Fred's face as he thought about how to get Hermione to agree to be his date. It was time to get serious.

* * *

**Word Count: **301

* * *

**This is for:**

**_August Event: Diving – 3M Springboard;  
_**_Backwards 2 Somersault in Tuck Position (2.7) - Write about a proposal._

**_The Valentine-Making Station;  
_**_Conversation Hearts (Ask Me) – Write about a proposal._


	9. The Love of the Game

**The Love of the Game**

Katie soars through the air, the wind blowing the stray hairs from her face. It's where she belongs—up in the sky surrounded by her teammates. Although she's always laser-focused on the game at hand, the smile on Katie's face rarely falls.

Today is no different. Angelina throws the Quaffle to her, and Katie snatches the ball from the air, soaring past the Ravenclaw chasers and heading straight for the goals. She swerves to dodge a Bludger, and seconds later Katie throws the ball neatly through the outstretched hands of the Ravenclaw Keeper and straight into the goal.

The goal gives Gryffindor the lead. She hears cheers from the stands and her teammates, both so loud that Lee's commentary is almost inaudible. Her heart leaps and Katie lets out a cheer of her own, her smile growing even bigger. As everyone is celebrating, they hardly notice Harry speed towards the floor before straightening his arm, Snitch in hand.

Her mother always told her that if she did what she loved, it wouldn't feel like working, and in that moment, as Harry catches the Snitch, Katie decides that this is what she wants to do for the rest of her life.

* * *

**Word Count: **200

* * *

**This is for:**

_**August Event: Diving – 3M Springboard;  
**__Reverse 1 Somersault 2 Twists Free (2.9) - Write about passion._

_**The Valentine-Making Station;  
**__Kit Kats – Write about Katie Bell._


	10. You May Kiss the Bride

**You May Kiss the Bride**

"If anyone here knows of a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your—"

"Wait!" a voice calls from the back of the room.

Daphne spins around. She hasn't heard this voice in a long time, she didn't even know he was here. Almost instantly, a thousand memories come rushing back to her—the time they were caught kissing at the back of Professor Slughorn's class, the first time they'd gone to Hogsmeade together, when he'd got her and her sister to safety during the Battle of Hogwarts, and the time she'd caught him cheating on her with a girl from his work.

"Daphne, I'm sorry about what I did, and I'm sorry I haven't apologised before now. I didn't realise what I had until it was too late. I miss you, Daphne, I really do. I know this is selfish, but please don't marry him."

She takes a breath, smoothing down her dress.

"You're right, that is selfish. I'm sorry, but that answer is no. You had your chance. I've moved on, Blaise. So should you."

She turns back to face the officiant, ignoring Blaise's protests in the background.

"Do you wish to continue?" She nods. "Well, in that case, do you, Daphne Greengrass, take Theodore Nott to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Daphne turns to Theo and smiles at him, tears in her eyes. "I've never met someone who makes me as happy as you do, Theo. I do."

"And do you, Theodore Nott, take Daphne Greengrass to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do!" he says, a little more enthusiastically than Daphne's expecting.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Daphne can't help the tears spilling from her eyes as Theo pulls her in for a kiss and the hall erupts with cheers from her family and friends.

* * *

**Word Count: **311

* * *

**This is for:**

_**August Event: Diving – 3M Springboard;  
**__Reverse 2 Somersault Pike Position (3.0) – Write about a wedding._

**_The Valentine-Making Station;  
_**_Lacey Ribbon – Write about a wedding._

**_Social Media Competition;  
_**_Pinterest Pin – write about a **wedding**, food, traveling the world, or a new trend._


	11. What Hurts the Most

**What Hurts the Most**

_Fred falls back, a sharp pain in his chest. Looking down, he sees blood, lots of blood, and a great chunk of stone. He barely has time to register that George isn't with him before the world goes black._

The memory of that day hurts. Fred can still feel the pain of that boulder, hear the screams of his friends and family as it happens. He can still hear the laughter in Percy's voice from the joke he told.

Looking down on the scene before him, Fred can see that Percy believe it to be his fault. The way he walks to the coffin, the look on his face—it screams guilt. It isn't his fault, it's nobody's fault but the Death Eater that cast the curse, but it still hurts Fred to see his brother in such pain.

He isn't sure why he's come today, why he's chosen to look through the veil at his own funeral, but he has. Once upon a time, Fred had joked about he and George crashing their own funeral and causing mayhem, but today, that's the last thing on Fred's mind.

It hurts Fred to see his friends and family mourning over his death. It hurts to see them crying and trying to crack jokes, insisting on celebrating Fred's life. It hurts to see the empty look in his mother's eyes, the way she can barely speak, the way she'd avoiding George.

But what hurts the most, is the fact that he's left George without a twin.

* * *

**Word Count: **253

* * *

**This is for:**

_**August Event: Diving – 3M Springboard;  
**__2 Twists (3.0) - Write about a funeral._

**_Gringotts Prompt Bank;  
_**_Titles taken from country songs – What Hurts the Most._


	12. Victorious

**Victorious**

Katie sailed through the air, the Quaffle clutched tightly to her chest as she neared the goal posts, readying herself to make the throw that would even out the scores.

"Harry Potter has the snitch!" Lee Jordan's voice rang out around the stadium. "Gryffindor wins!"

Katie threw the Quaffle into the air in celebration, a grin spreading across her face as she angled her broom towards the ground.

"Ouch!" a gruff voice yelled behind her.

Turning her head, Katie saw Marcus Flint rubbing his forehead, the Quaffle clutched in his other hand.

"Sorry, Marcus," she called, her face flushing red. "I guess I was a little overexcited."

The scowl on Marcus' face softened as he realised Katie had thrown the Quaffle. He landed a soft punch on her arm as he flew past.

Almost immediately, the Weasley twins were at her side.

"Did that git hurt you?"

"Want us to rough him up?"

Katie laughed. "I already got him with the Quaffle."

When the three touched down, Katie snuck off to meet Marcus behind the changing rooms.

"Sorry for hitting you with the Quaffle," she said as she reached him.

"That bloody hurt."

Katie stood on her tiptoes and kissed the spot it had hit. Marcus snaked his arms around her waist.

"Congrats on the win."

"I just wish I could celebrate with you."

"We'll have plenty time for that over the holidays," Marcus said with a wink.

Katie hit his arm softly before being drawn into a kiss.

"Go," Marcus said when they broke apart. "Celebrate being victorious."

* * *

**Word Count: **259.

* * *

**This is for:**

_**The Album Drabble Challenge – Death of A Bachelor by Panic! at the Disco;  
**Victorious (2:59)_

**_Hogwarts Funfair – Hedge Maze;  
_**_Marcus/Katie_


End file.
